


Pretty Bird

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Be The Juliet To My Romeo [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cop Dick, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mob Boss Jason, Really fluffy, a bit angsty in the beginning only see it if you squint, be prepared, dramatic intro, hella cringe, really badly written, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: They shouldn’t have met the way they did, so normally. Almost as if two normal people were to have an iconic first time they met story, kind of story. One is a crime lord the other is a cop this is the story of how they first met each other.





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Really bad grammar sorry ahead of time and last warning cuz this is cringe.

 

There are two kind of people in this world those who live by the rules and those who break them. There was a Richard “Dick” Grayson a man with a heart of gold who was prepared to help anybody, and there was a Jason Todd the man who didn't give two shits about you, unless he liked you, which happened 0.01% of the time. 

One could argue that both men were like water and fire, good and bad, basically polar opposites. Where Dick was a cop to help others and Jason a crime lord just because he could. 

They shouldn’t have met the way they did, so normally. Almost as if two normal people were to have an iconic first time they met story. 

It had been a cold night as Jason angry blew out the smoke of his cigarette. The smoke exhaling his mouth like an angry dragon preparing itself to go to battle. Jason was pissed as hell, no screw that he was livid, some idiot had managed to mess up observing his next target. So naturally Jason had to do it in this cold weather, on top of that he had to do it in civilian clothing because his normal attire would sure catch an eye or two. It wasn’t that he wasn’t careful, Jason was like a shadow, but sometimes he got bored. And boredom is what got men killed no matter how good or bad. 

Leaving his suit at home didn’t mean that Jason had left his weapons home, they were still there, just hidden better. The more he observed the man that had just slapped his girlfriend the angrier he got. He would make sure the guy would die a painful death. 

Just as the couple was about to leave Jason concluded that he had to kill the man tonight. Tomorrow he had a big shipment coming in according to one of his connections it was the next big drug, and everything had to be perfect before it could hit the streets, it was tiring to be a crime lord. 

The rain slowly fell from the sky illuminating the restaurant in front of him, the lanterns brightening the whole street. He was leaning on his bike as he heard the man whisper something in the girl’s ear. The color drained from her face as her eyes widened, her lips parted a bit and tears slowly started to become obvious. Jason decided right there that he couldn’t wait until it was night, if he wanted this girl to survive the night. He saw them both enter the man’s car and drive away. 

Jason got his phone out of his pocket and ordered one of his gang members to kill the man, making sure to get the girl out there before she could get hurt. And that was that, a part of Jason felt remorse as he was kind of excited to be rid of another bastard that polluted the streets of Blüdhaven. 

Jason stomped out his cigarette and prepare to get on his bike when something collapsed right into him, not hard enough to make him stumble, but hard enough for the other person to almost slip and fall. Key word almost as Jason caught him. 

Two blue eyes met his own green and suddenly the world around them seemed to move in slow motion. The guy looked young and was firmly build, he was shorter than Jason and had less muscle mass but he was still pretty muscular. The guy had dark black hair putting the night sky to shame as his eyes had a playful twinkle in them. His full pink lips were slightly parted as if he had just ran a great distance, Jason wondered if they were soft, they must be he concluded. 

An adorable blush was slowly creeping onto the man’s face as he casted his eyes downwards still in Jason’s arms. He bit his lips and then slowly untangled himself from Jason, Jason wanted to frown however he refrained. He was a fucking crime lord for Christ’s sake who did not frown like a little child. 

“Thank you so much and I’m so sorry,” the guy muttered adorably his eyes casted downwards. 

Jason smirked as the guy slowly looked up still biting his lip, something that shouldn’t turn Jason on the way it did. “No problem pretty bird,” he winked as the guy slowly started to blush. 

“I’ve got to go,” he softly muttered still not making eye contact with Jason,“once again thank you and I’m sorry.” He finally looked up at Jason and Jason swore to the gods above that he had never ever witnessed such a beauty before in his life. A beauty that was planning to leave before introducing him. 

Jason knew damn well that as a crime lord relationships were no option and therefore only did one night stands, but it was a shame letting this guy go. Suddenly Jason heard something he wasn’t supposed to, he cocked his head to the side to make it out better and heard loud footsteps on the roof of the restaurant. The footsteps were timid and Jason knew that a person not trained for always being on guard wouldn’t have been able to hear them. 

_His_ pretty bird was curiously watching him as Jason held him in place with no real force bringing a finger to his lips to stop the man from protesting. 

“The boss is requesting this job to be over soon,” he heard a deep voice say. 

“Well tell your boss to fuck off and let me concentrate,” a female voice countered as the pair continued to argue. The footsteps of the man weren’t as fluid as the female’s, Jason concluded. It sounded like the man had a slight limp or he was carrying something really heavy, as the limp became more apparent. “Barton, I will have your head for breakfast if you don’t hurry up,” the woman snapped.

“Shut the hell up Nat you weren’t the one who was PUSHED down like fifty flight of stairs,” the man grumbled. 

“Well I pushed you down those stairs and do you know how much energy that required?”

Jason felt confused as pretty bird was still in his arms but the people on the roof were arguing so loudly he must be able to hear them as well. Pretty bird’s head was cocked to the side listening to the couple his eyebrows were furrowed adorably and Jason melted. 

“You are unbelievable,” the guy scoffed,”first you drag me out here, then you push me down the stairs, you make me carry this heavy ass telescope and on top of that you tried to poison me with your Russian spices!” 

“Barton listen up,” the women whispered something and it seemed the two were retreating back from where they came as a door was heard being slammed.

Pretty bird seemed a bit confused as he looked at Jason. Jason could feel the wheels turning in his head, pretty bird untangled from Jason once again. Jason begrudgingly let go again. “How did you hear those two from so a far?”

Shit. Jason was caught either he could lie or lie. Jason smirked cockily as if he owned the whole world,“Well I would love to tell you but there is something holding me back--” 

“What is holding you back?” pretty bird asked. 

“You.” Confusedly pretty bird cocked his head. “Let me take you out and I will tell you anything your heart desires,” Jason let his cocky smirk and turned it into a soft smile. 

“For your information mister whoever you are, it is illegal to flirt with officers of the law.”

Pretty bird was a cop fuck. Jason knew he should have bolted right there and then, but the challenger in him had to take this challenge. “Illegal has never stopped me before,” Jason smiled. 

“Oh,” an eyebrow was gracefully lifted,”maybe you should not tell the guy with cuffs about your illegal hobbies.”

“Kinky, I like it,” Jason winked,”and don’t you worry officer, the most illegal thing I have ever done is flirt with the officer of the law.”

“Oh such a bad boy,” pretty bird sighed dramatically. 

Jason extended his hand out and pretty bird took it, Jason slowly brought pretty bird’s hand to his mouth giving him time to retreat his hand if he wanted to, when he didn’t Jason softly kissed it. “The name is Jason.”

“Dick.”

“Excuse me?” Jason asked as he didn’t think he had offended pretty bird. 

“Oh no sorry, my name is Richard but I go by Dick.” Dick was blushing and Jason didn’t know if it was from the kiss or embarrassment. “I don’t suppose the invitation for dinner is still open?” he asked. 

“Only if you want it to be,” Jason intertwined their hands.

“Well I think it is only appropriate if I keep an eye on a criminal such as yourself,” Dick teased. 

You have no idea, Jason thought. “I guess I just have to accept that punishment for choosing this lifestyle.”

“Yeah I guess you do,” Dick smiled before leaning and softly whispering into Jason’s ear,“You’re paying Romeo.”

“Only if you’ll be my Juliet,” Jason replied.

“Oh don’t you know Jason ‘ go wisely and slowly, those who rush stumble and fall’,” Dick said his voice sending shivers down Jason’s back. Jason knew he was in trouble the minute the man started to quote Romeo and Juliet. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series if you guys want me too, and sorry for all the cringe you had to endure. Like maybe how their dinner went or where they are now with their relationship or idek. And did you catch the Nat and Clint reference? I mean Budapest or Bludhaven? wink wink who knows certainly not me.


End file.
